The Vampire Sora
by tahmy
Summary: Sora, a powerful vampire is inlove with a mortal named Kairi. Together with his two bestfriends, Axel and Roxas, he tries to overcome all the obstacles in order to win the mortal's heart. no yaoi, sorry
1. Dead and Loving it

Summary: Sora Hikari, an ancient vampire, is in love with a mortal named Kairi Yumiko. Together, he and his two best friend, Roxas the hyperactive werewolf and Axel the hopeless romantic demon who like to burn things; help each other to win the mortal's heart and also to protect her from the evil clutches of Riku Kurosaki the demon hunter. :3

Chapter 1; dead and loving it… sort of.

My name is Sora Hikari. I live in a big castle in the outskirts of Radiant Garden. I'm a short and skinny brunette, I have blue eyes but every time I get hungry or something my right eye turns red.

Just so you guys know I'm a vampire…which explains the reason why I live alone in a secluded area. Despite my "hermit" nature, I also hang out with a few friends who're just like me although they're not really of my kind.

Unlike all the other vampires, I do not usually feed on humans; I simply feed on animals which makes me less-dangerous. Because of my unusual diet, the hunters would leave me alone which was a good thing. I don't like the thought of fighting humans even if I can kill them in a heartbeat and, of course, because of that attitude of mine, my own kind considers me as an outcast but I think the humans would call it now a "freak".

Things like the sun and stakes can't actually kill me because one, I'm already considered as a powerful vampire despite my youthful look so the sun cannot kill me and two the stake thing is a human myth, even younglings cannot be killed by a wooden stick. Most of what the humans believe in about vampires are not really true, except the part where they drink blood and sleep in coffins (I like sleeping in those, they are really comfy).

I find humans interesting. I always watch them from my tower every day. They go to this "school" and read books and listen to elder humans lecture about specific topics on a daily basis. Sometimes there are some instances where the younger ones would suddenly fall asleep! And when the elder human finds out he or she would make the child do some kind of task called a punishment. I feel pity for the younger one though.

You may find me strange for liking humans and not drinking them but it's actually my nature. I'm just a lonely old vampire in need of company. Surely, I have friends, but I would like to experience having a human as a friend too. I would like to go to "school" with them and listen to the lecture while trying not to fall asleep and also have fun with them like hanging out, watching movies together or even read books together. I want to be a part of their unique society.

Unfortunately, what I wish for is simply impossible. Vampires cannot coexist with humans. It's like a natural law which should not be broken or else… I, too, fear that "or else". I am already rejected by my own kind; it'd break my dead heart to be rejected by the humans as well. It's hard making friends when you're an outcast. My two lovely friends are all I've got in this world.

My life as a lonely anti-social vampire would've continued as usual if it weren't for that mortal girl I have accidentally met while I was hunting. I rescued her from getting attacked by a stray dog while I was heading back from a hunting session. At first, I thought I should just pass her by like any other good vampire would do but I wasn't a "good" vampire. I quickly ran up between the hungry beast and the damsel in distress. I hissed at the dog and barred my fangs. Following its instincts, the dog backed away and ran which would probably be the best decision if it really values its life. I looked back at the mortal who was staring at me in amazement. She smiled and thanked me. I looked at the girl, my dead and unused heart was beating so fast I think it would actually pop out of my chest. My first encounter with a human, oh the joy! I've never felt so happy in my entire life.

But… there was even more. I felt weird all over, this girl…this human, I find her extremely attractive. I felt heat on my cheeks, I was actually blushing. My thoughts were interrupted by that same beauty again, she asked me for my name. I was too embarrassed and shy to answer but her expectant look gave me no choice. I was about to answer but I suddenly remembered that I should be back home by this time for I promised my two friends I would be there because they wanted me to join them in their movie marathon on Dracula. I looked away and turned back. She grabbed my hand and said

"wait!" but I skillfully escaped her grasp and disappeared into the shadows. But before disappearing completely I gave her my name.

"It's Sora, Sora Hikari."


	2. The passionate pyro and the mutt

Chapter 2; the passionate pyromaniac and the hyperactive mutt

I woke up hearing someone banging from the outside of my coffin. I stirred to the side "five more minutes…"I muttered in annoyance. The banging came to an abrupt stop and I sighed in relief. Just when I was about to go back to my dream world I heard a creaking sound, someone was opening my coffin! The wooden casket opened and cool water was splashed all over my body. I quickly jumped out from the sudden shock.

"Hahaha! Dude, you should've seen the look on your face!" I looked around to see Roxas, my werewolf friend rolling on the floor laughing with a bucket in hand. I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"What the hell is wrong with you Roxas? You can't just barge into someone's room and pour water all over them while they sleep!" I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest. The blonde got up from the floor and he shrugged and grinned at me.

"Well, I was just trying to wake you up. Geez, you sleep like a rock y'know!" He pouted back and mimicked my stance.

"Well, why the hell were you waking me up anyway? It's not even night time!" I scratched my head and rubbed my tummy.

"We were going to ask you to come with us and do some shopping."

I glanced over to the source of the voice. It was Axel, another one of my not so normal friends. He's a demon…who likes to flirt with mortals and burn things. He's a nice guy but weird, but hey, I'm weird so what the heck.

"Hey I'm a guy, I don't do 'shopping' don't they call it 'hanging out'?" The redhead, Axel, rolled his eyes but embarrassment visible on his face. "Whatever, you've been cooped up in this place for too long. It's time for you to get out of here and do something fun for once…" I was about to protest when Roxas rudely cut me off.

"And not stalk that mortal girl, Kaoru, around with your superman eyes." I blushed tomato red and glared at the werewolf boy.

"I am NOT stalking her! And her name's Kairi! K-A-I-R-I got it memorized? And I do NOT have superman eyes!" Axel pouted and put his hand on his waist

"Hey! That's MY line! Anyways, how long are you even going to just 'watch her from afar' huh? Go talk to her will you? You look pathetic!" I blushed some more, if that was even possible.

"So uhm, you guys said you wanted to go out right?" Roxas snickered. "Aww, is Sor-Sor changing the subject because he's too shy to talk about his secret crush on Kikuri?"

"IT'S KAIRI! Are you so mentally incapable that you can't even memorize a simple name? So YEAH! What if I am changing the subject and well you really DID want to go out, right? So let's go!" Both the demon and the werewolf's features lit up

."So you'll really go?!" I rolled my eyes. "Yes, didn't you hear me? Or was I just imagining things?" Without another word they pulled me out of the door and headed to town.

"Y'know you really should take up dating lessons with Axel." Roxas grinned at me and pointed at Axel who was smirking proudly. "With him? I refuse. He cannot even end a relationship without burning the mortal to a crisp." I said sarcastically.

We've been around the marketplace for several hours. It has been a while since I've actually came out of my castle during day time. I always wonder why walking around in circles in a certain place with your friends is so relaxing and 'fun'.

"Hey you're mean. It wasn't my fault her hotness got to me…" Axel pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. "Whatever freak." Roxas rolled his eyes playfully. I laughed with the two's little antics. We continued on with our 'hanging out'. Roxas and Axel continued arguing about Axel's dating problems while I was still deep in my thoughts. It has been over 3 months since I've met that mortal whom I've come to know as an angel. I was so fascinated by her and her extraordinary beauty.

I've done some 'research' on her [thus explaining why I know her name even if she did not actually give it to me]. I've always watched her during daytime from my tower and I also made sure she was safe at night. I've been constantly teased by Roxas as a 'stalker' because of that. All I've wanted was to protect her and preserve her beauty. She is like an immortal goddess whose shinning light have engulf my every being. I was put under her spell like a rat trapped in the snake's deadly gaze.

As we walked aimlessly around the place, passing by various shops and stalls, Roxas and Axel ran and danced around like little children. They were looking through shop windows and adoring every item which was displayed in it. I sighed contentedly as I did some looking around myself. I approached a bookshop and entered through the front door. I looked around idly and browsed through the shelves. None of the books interested me for I've read almost all of them. I can be quite a bookworm since I spent my days in that castle reading books and studying things to keep me updated to the latest events and trends. I've read a lot of classical novels and my favorites were about vampires. I find it quite amusing to read books that were about your kind.

I've lost interest in reading those kinds of books when they started 'tainting' the traditional beliefs by adding some 'false facts' to 'spice-up' the story. They already made false beliefs on us before so why do they make it worst by adding more? I sighed in annoyance. Can vampires really coexist with humans? Demons and werewolves can blend with them quite well but still hide their identity so why can't we? Well we can but I'm different, I want them to 'know' of my true identity, my real self. I don't want them to know me as a liar, a coward who hides in the shadows in order to shield himself from the sun like all those vampires in the books. I want them to know me as the vampire Sora who feeds on animals and not humans.

The vampire Sora who is really easy to befriend; a gentle and fun loving immortal. How spiffy is that? I laughed mentally.

I grabbed a random book, it was entitled 'Twilight'. I flipped through the pages and began reading it with my 'superman eyes' or so Roxas calls it. I finished the book in less than five minutes, I raised an eyebrow. Another vampire book. I closed the book and placed it back on the shelf. The story was interesting and for once, the plot of the story was quite different from all of the other vampire novels I've read so far. There were a few extras that were added but gladly, the author got some points right. I would have to give credit to this human that's not as ignorant as all the others.

I closed my eyes in annoyance while rubbing my temples. I walked out of the bookshop. I walked up to Roxas and Axel who were still doing some shopping. Roxas was trying to bargain for the lowest price of some of his items with the shops keeper while Axel was trying to flirt with the female employees.

"Dude where were you? You totally missed her!" Roxas shook me like my life depended on it…well not that I'm 'alive' or anything but…oh well.

"I missed who? And please stop shaking me." Roxas ceased his actions and looked at me in disbelief then smirked at me evilly. I did not like that smile at all, for whenever he smiles like that it would always mean trouble. "Kairi, duh!" He made a distorted face which annoyed me slightly. I was about to argue with him but then it hit me.

"SHE WAS HERE?!!?" I shouted at him.

"Where? Where? Where?" Then I was the one shaking him this time. I pleaded him eagerly as I shook him. The werewolf grew dizzy from my shaking then made an effort to escape my grasp. "Chill will ya? Geez, she was just here a minute ago with some of her friends. Did you know she likes sea salt ice cream? Cool huh?" I sighed in disappointment. "Darn it, I missed my chances of ever getting close to her." River tears flowed from my eyes and Roxas continued to rant about sea salt ice cream and some other random things. "…And did you know there's this new game that was released some time ago! It's so cool; the title is 'Kingdom hearts'. We should probably play it sometime! It's about a boy named Sora whose mission is to bring back his friends from the evil…." I cut him off with a sigh and muttered.

"Sure, let's do that sometime but right now I don't really care Roxas." Roxas pouted and put his hand on his waist. "Rude much?"

"Hey, how's it going guys?" We both turned around to see Axel approaching us with a content look on his face. "Well Sora's being an ass again…and judging from the look on your face, you've snagged a date tonight huh?" Roxas leaned over to Axel wearing his evil smirked again.

"Yup, fufufu I'm SO good. Anyways, what's wrong Sora? You look irritated too; did HE do something to you?" He pointed accusingly at Roxas.

"Yes and no. It is not entirely his fault, I just feel depressed. Please don't mind it." I looked down in depression. Axel just looked at me, worried obviously.

We walked out of the shop, shopping bags in hand. I walked between them and listened to Roxas' endless chatters about insignificant, random things. For once, I am thankful for his talkative and hyperactive personality. It made me slightly relaxed as I tried to clear my mind of any negative thoughts. The sun was already setting as we walked back to the castle. When we neared my empty and lifeless tower we decided to part ways.

"See you guys later, I got some business to attend to" Axel waved goodbye to us and began walking in the opposite direction.

"Good luck on your date! And try not to burn them alive!" Roxas waved back as Axel shouted 'asshole' at Roxas. I laughed softly in the background. Roxas sighed and stretched his arms.

"Well, time to head back as well. See you tomorrow buddy! Don't forget about the game marathon tomorrow! I'll bring the game you guys bring the snacks!" He lifted his arm and patted me on the back. "Goodbye" I smiled and started to head back to my own path as well.

I arrived at my chambers depression still etched on my face. I lit some candles for some light; I prefer candles over electric lights in my room because it's comfy and saves energy. I only use electricity when I watch television or movies with Roxas and Axel or play games and other recreational activities. I sighed and sat on my desk. A letter was sitting on top of the wooden furniture which was brought in by my little pet bats. I can communicate with them by the way so, back to the letter. Judging from the flower pattern and design of the envelope, I presume it came from my mother who's currently living in Italy.

I opened the drawers of my desk and grabbed a small knife and tore opened the letter carefully. I opened the paper and started to read it. It was in Italian but I shall translate it for you all.

_Dear son,_

_Greetings! How have you been? I'm alright here and I'm quite happy living with your father, Cloud. I've sent in a few books and souvenirs I think you might like. I've also bought some clothes for you. _

_I hope you're doing well over there and I'm sorry for leaving you by yourself. I promise I'll return as soon as I've finished with my business trip. Mommy misses you so much! Oh yeah, the stuff will arrive soon, I got Squall to bring them over there to you. _

_Love lots,_

_Aeris._

_P.S_

_I've also bought some stuff for your two friends as well; their gifts should be with yours just look for two small boxes with their names on it. Bye son!_

I blushed, embarrassed from my mother's mushy letter. I'm 3,715 years old for Christ's sake I don't like the idea of being pampered too much. I feel like a small youngling once again. I grabbed a box from under my desk. It was a small, flat black box with a red rose embedded on the lid. I removed the lid and grabbed a piece of nicely designed paper and an envelope. The paper had red roses designed on the sides like a floral border. It was a present from Roxas' younger sister, Namine, who's much more mature and less hyper than Roxas. She's working at a small bar down the streets; I come there every now and then to greet her and to talk to her about things.

I grabbed my pen and started writing a reply to my mother.

_Dear mom,_

_I'm fine, please do not worry too much. I can take care of myself, you can stay there with father as long as you wish. I appreciate your gifts, thank you so much. I'm sure Roxas and Axel will be delighted by your gifts as well. _

_Love you too,_

_Sora_

I folded the paper and placed it carefully into the envelope. I whistled loudly and moments later a black bat flew into the room hovering above my head.

"Nightmare, I need you to deliver this letter to my Mother." I held the letter to the black creature. It nodded and grabbed the letter by its foot. It flew over my face, I kissed it in gratitude

. "Thank you, nightmare." It flew out of the window and silence fell into the room once again.

I looked outside, its night again and the moon is so bright; a full moon. I guess I won't be hunting alone tonight. Every full moon, I have to share my hunting grounds with the werewolves who also fed on animals…although they feed on the whole animal itself and not the blood. I got up from the desk and headed for the bathroom. I got dressed and I skillfully jumped down from the window of my room. I landed on the ground and ran towards the dark forest. My policy during full moon: the early bird catches the worm.


	3. The thrill of the hunt

Tahmy: Sorry, It took me a while to update. I've been busy with stuff and I was out of ideas. So thankyou for all your reviews and I hope you review more...lol. I also need suggestions. X3 just to help me out a bit. :D

anyways Read and review. :3

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom hearts. -_-

Chapter 3; The thrill of the hunt

The wind was blowing through my spiky brown hair. I closed my eyes and heightened my hearing at will. I concentrated on finding a prey. I stood still in the middle of the dark forest like a statue. I breathed softly…not that I needed to breath or anything. Suddenly, I felt the presence of a large creature. I opened my eyes and silently approached the direction where I felt it. I was getting ready to feed, my fangs elongated and my right eye blood red. As I got closer, I began to see the shadow of my prey amongst the trees. I smirked and walked towards it. I grabbed the creature swiftly by its hind leg. It cried in pain as I held it in my strong iron-like grasp. It was a young cub, probably lost for the mother is nowhere to be seen. I held its neck against my face and bite him carefully to lessen the pain. I drank until I felt my hunger subside. I placed the bear on the ground slowly and patted its head. I thanked the young creature for giving me its life and walked away.

I made my way out of the forest, satisfied. I sighed in relief for I did not have to deal with _those_ annoying scoundrels who would steal my prey. I smiled to myself and walked on, only to be blocked my three obnoxious-looking men (Speak of the devil and he shall come, huh….). They looked a few years older than me (note the "look" because I'm a LOT older than them…I just look young.) and they all had silver hair. I rolled my eyes, obviously disappointed and frustrated. "So what do you three want from me this time?" I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

They smirked. "Aww, we just want to play with you Sor-Sor! You know we only come out every full moon, and we want to spend our time with our _favorite_ vampire!" The dominant sibling, Kadaj, approached me and smiled at me widely. I narrowed my eyes dangerously. "Sorry, I don't like wasting my precious time with uncivilized beasts…" The bigger one, Loz, cracked his knuckles, beckoning me to attack. He looked annoyed despite the placid look on his face. "You watch your mouth, wimp. If we're beasts then what do you call yourself? You leech! I'm going to smash your fa-"He was cut off by Kadaj, whose obviously unaffected by my rude remark on their kind (forgive me, Roxas). "Don't be mean Sor-Sor, It's not nice to pick on other people, right?" He glanced over to Loz and Yazoo, who nodded furiously. He looked at me again with a pout. "And does that mean you're calling your best friend a beast too? Since he's one of us…" I sighed in annoyance. Why must they always ruin every full moon for me? "Yes, Roxas Is a lycan like you but at least he has morals. Unlike you fools who pick on others so you would look 'cool' in front of your pack members. Plus, I am not a leech, I kill to survive and not for pleasure. Don't you do that as well? Even the humans kill to survive. I don't see any rule that said that vampires should ONLY drink blood from humans is there? And if you know your place, I suggest you go back to hunting and not wasting your time here trying to pick on me for I think it's not really going well." Kadaj, annoyed, walked away from me and towards his brothers who were now looking somewhat annoyed and offended as well. "This is boring. Let's go guys, I think our little vampire friend here's having male PMS." They walked away but Kadaj turned to me smiling innocently. "Let's play again next time Sor-Sor!" He followed his brothers' retreating forms and soon the three disappeared into the darkness. I smirked contentedly. I love dominating those bullies with my mind, they were always too vulnerable when it comes to intelligent insults.

"Finally, I can go home!" I said to myself. 'With luck, I might catch a glimpse of my angel from my tower!' I squealed and giggled to myself which made me look like a fan girl. I was busy with my thoughts to notice that something was moving amongst the trees. The dark figure leaped out from the bushes and 'glomped' me, forcing me back from reality.

"SOR-SOR!!!!" The _thing _clung to me tightly which made us fall to the ground with a loud thump'. "AARGH!" I struggled to pull _it _away but the creature won't budge. "Get off me! Whoever you are!" I mouthed angrily. "Haha, grumpy as always eh Sor-Sor?"

The creature got off of me, allowing me to stand up. I stared at the creature only to realize it was Yuffie, one of Roxas' pack sisters. She's a really nice girl but she just as hyper active as Roxas…

She grinned at me. "Hey there vampire boy, how's it going?" I smiled at her and shrugged. "I'm okay, I guess… I ran into the three siblings again, but don't worry." I looked down, annoyed but shrugged it off anyway. Yuffie huffed in frustration, as if to share the anger with me. "Those jerks again, they think they're the top dogs of the clan! Whatever, Roxy, me can take 'em down anytime! So stop being emo and smile, would ya?" She patted my shoulder reassuringly.

I gave her one of my trademark pouts. "Yeah sure, speaking of Roxas, where is he? Haven't seen him around…I usually see him running around like a lunatic whenever it's full moon."

"Well, he's with his sister this time, to make sure he doesn't just run around like a lunatic and forget to feed…again." She winked at me then smiled.

"Oh Namine. I see…well, it's getting late. I must go back, I have to attend to some…. Things." _Like protecting Kairi. _I blushed but only a little and fortunately Yuffie did not notice instead Yuffie smirked evily and looked at me with playful eyes. "Oh, it's alright. I know Mr. stalker has to get back to work right? Well run along now, you can't keep Ms. Kairi waiting." She shooed me playfully while holding back a giggle.

That did it.

I blushed furiously and gave her a WTF look. "HOW THE HELL DID YOU KNOW THAT?!?!" I smacked myself mentally –Roxas. I secretly cursed the blonde for spreading the news to everyone. I mumbled something about killing or torturing my hyperactive friend, Roxas, when I see him tomorrow. Yuffie chuckled lightly. "Don't worry, I won't tease you anymore. Sorry." She patted my shoulders. "So, you best be off now. With all these werewolves around there's no telling what might happen and your princess might get into trouble if she wanders all alone at night."

I nodded and walked away from the young ninja werewolf. I headed back to my castle to rest for the night. I sat by the window of my room pondering ways of approaching the human girl of my dreams…and ask her out on a…what was that word? Ah yes, ask her out on a date.

I rubbed my chin thoughtfully. Maybe I should take these so called dating classes with Axel?... nah, too dangerous. Or maybe Yuffie? Hell no! Roxas…I'd have to die (again) first.

I was awoken from my thoughts when I suddenly heard a knock on the door. _Who could that be? And at a time like this?!? _I got up and went downstairs. I opened the front door. My eyes almost popped out of my sockets. There on the doorsteps of my castle stood the last person I'd expect to see- Leon. He was carrying a bunch of boxes. He stared down at me then smiled. "Hey kiddo, your mom asked me to drop off these stuff at your place." I mentally slapped myself. It was said in my mom's letter! How could I forgot! I took some of the boxes from Leon and headed to the kitchen. I set the boxes on the counter and so did Leon. I smiled "Thanks Leon, so sorry for the trouble." Leon smiled and ruffled my hair playfully. "Kiddo, you never change. I'm always so glad to help. Call me of you need me." I pouted at him. I hate people touching my hair.

Leon is mom's older brother. He's also a vampire but not pureblood, he's half werewolf thanks to Tifa Lockheart who bit him. Now, they're mates and they love each other. Leon treats me like his younger sibling, which annoys me because he always calls me 'kiddo'. Anyway, he's still family to me and I like going with him when he hunts. He also goes away sometimes to go check up on my mom and dad, just to make sure they're alright since the both of them are pretty much prone to accidents. (Don't make me explain further because this story won't be pg 13 anymore if I did…).

"Well, your mom asked me to look after you. She's quite worried of you…" He turned to me after fixing the stuff on the counter. He noticed the annoyed look in my face. "Don't worry kid, I won't make your life a living hell by nagging you around and making you buy me beer….although that would've been fun…" He scratched his chin mockingly at me and I glared at him for that. "Anyway, so just stay out of trouble kid. I'm kinda thankful you're not as clumsy and accident prone like your parents." He stretched his hand and sighed. "So uhm, is there anything I can do for you? You seem troubled kiddo." He sat on a random chair beside the kitchen table. I sat beside him and stared at him blankly. "Well, nothing…what makes you think that?" Leon smirked evilly making me stiffen for I know when he does that he's planning some sort of evil trick. "Oh you don't need to lie to me kid. I know you have been crushing on a mortal for a while…" I blushed madly embarrassment visible on my face. "WHY DOES EVERYBODY KNOW THAT!!!!!!?!?!" I screamed furiously at him. Loen chuckled lightly. "Well, who do you think? Tifa told me…she must've heard it from Roxas…" I glared at him and mentally took a note to KILL the blonde when I see him. "Don't worry kid, it happenes to us all. Love is a powerful thing y'know." He patted my back. My face saddened. "But she's mortal and I'm…well, not. Won' that be wrong?" Leon raised an eyebrow. "Of course not boy, there's no rule saying that you are forbidden to love someone not from your kind. So I say go for it." I looked down on the floor and lowered my head. "B-but…." I was hit behind the head and I glanced up at the elder vampire who looked at me sympathetically. "Don't worry kid. If she was really meant for you, then she won't be scared at you and accept you for who you are and what you are." I smiled and him warmly. "Thanks a lot Leon, you're the best. He looked proud. "Of course I'm the best, I'm gonna be a future daddy y'know. " I gave him a surprised look. "OH REALLY??? My lord, you don't mean…" He chuckled. "Yup, Tifa's pregnant and I think the baby will arrive soon" I looked at him with joy in my eyes. "Yay! I'm gonna have cousins!!!" I stood up and jumped around in joy. He laughed at me for that. "So kid, is there anything I can do for you?" I stopped dancing and looked at him for a while. Then it hit me, I smiled at him. "Well, can you teach me this date thing then?"

Okay, this was kinda short...forgive me U_U. So, next chapter...I'll try to make it will dwell more on kairi and Sora's relationship....

Suggestions are appreciated and reviews are worshipped XD. Thankyou for reading guys! XDD


End file.
